Por que a galinha atravessou a rua?
by Tsuki Thamie
Summary: O titulo diz tudo.Mas Bleach version.Cap 4 on!Ultimo capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Por que a Galinha atravessou a rua?

Bleach Version :

Essa fic não presta XD

Bleach não é meu infelizmente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichigo:**Para proteger as sua família de um monstro galináceo

**Rukia:**A galinha atravessou a rua,pois o seu nii-sama mandou (u.u)

**Ishida:**A galinha atravessou a rua,por que tinha uma galinha shinigami do seu lado e como ela odeia shinigamis,ela atravessou a rua.(ajeita óculos)

**Inoue:**Para virar mestre-cuca de seu restaurante (*__*) (N/A:Meujesusmariajosé e ela ganha dinheiro com isso?)

**Sado:**Para ver seus parentes galináceos mexicanos.

**Renji:**Para resgatar a sua amiga galinácea que foi fazer uma missão e seguiu uma galinha de cabelo estranho.(olhar assasino no Ichigo) (N/A:Como o ciúmes é algo tão feio u.u)

**Byakuya:**Para ver sua amada galinha do lado pobre da rua,mas como era contra as regras, ela atravessou a rua e desobedeceu as regras

(N/A:chorando)

**Hitsugaya:**Para comprar DOCES!!!!!!!!!!(sai correndo atrás de doces)

**Hinamori:**Para ver o seu taichou galináceo inspirador (*__*) (N/A:AimeuDeus)

**Matsumoto:**Para ir no bar,beber,cair e levantar.(Faz o mesmo caminho da galinha)

**Gin:**Yare yare...(pensa)esperem ai!!!Eu já sei!!!!

**Todos:**OHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

**Gin:**Esqueci!

**Autora:**Produção!!!!!!!!!!Passa pro próximo!!!!!

**Aizen:**Para dominar o mundo!!!!!MUAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**Kira**:Para pegar o seu Death Note.

**Autora:**Produção!!!!!Seus inúteis!Pegaram o Kira errado!!!

**L:**Te achei Kira!!!!!!

**Autora:**O que você faz aqui?Hideki-san?Você nem é de Bleach!

**L:**...

**Autora:**Produção!!!!!!

**Produção**: (escutando IPOD)

**Autora:** Olha ali L,DOCES!!!!!(Aponta para o Toushiro)

**L: **(pula em cima do Toushiro)

**Hitsugaya**: BANKAI!!!!

**Autora:**OHHHHH!!!!!A bankai do Toushiro(Gravando com o celular)Só falta a do Byakuya!!!

**Byakuya:**Autora,você está fugindo do assunto.

**Autora:**Bom...voltando!!Você Izuru!!

**Izuru:**Para resgatar o seu capitão(se encolhe todo)

**Ukitake:**Para descobrir a sua doença.

**Autora e fãs do Ukitake:**Isso é um bom motivo (u.u)

**Autora:**A galinha atravessou a rua pois ela ficou sem criatividade e talvez poste o 2º capitulo,já ne!!!! (o/)


	2. Chapter 2

Por que a galinha atravessou a rua?

Bleach Style...

Tousen:Ela atravessou pois queria ir para o lado da justiça!!!!!

Mayuri:Pois tinha uma galinha quincy do seu lado,e como ela não tinha interesse com essa raça atravessou a rua.

Autora:Que comentário inglório Kurotsuchi-taichou!

Mayuri:Então por que você não reclamou do comentário do Ishida?

Autora:Ern...SEGURANÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Depois da segurança,junto com o Urahara prenderem o Mayuri...

Autora:Próximooooooo!!!!!!

Ulquiora:Ela atravessou a rua pois o Aizen-sama mandou.

Autora:Pau mandado você é.(u.u)

Ulquiora:Me desculpe se eu obedeço com tanto afinco a pessoa que me criou (u.u)

Autora:Você é louco...se fosse eu...eu estaria ferrada e não estaria atualizando a fic...PRÓXIMO!!!

Amagai:Para vingar o seu pai morto pelo soutaichou...

Autora:Ousado esse ai hein?PRÓXIMO!!

Yachiru:Para perturbar o Bya-kun

Byakuya(No celular):Isso...mandem instalar travas eletrônicas em casa...

Autora:Tirando esse momento para estragar a infância de uma criança...

Kenpachi:Para fazer uma matança báááásica!!

Aizen:Não!!Eu que vou fazer isso!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Autora p/o Gin:Ele sofre?

Gin:Não...mais você vai publicar o terceiro capitulo?

Autora:Sim!!E direto de Laaaaaaaaaaas Noches!!!!!!!

Gin:Como você enrola para falar duas palavras.

Autora:É para da ênfase!(imita professora de teatro)

Gin: Até mais minna!(=D)

Lembrem-se façam uma boa ação...enviem um review (u.u)


	3. Chapter 3

Por que a galinha atravessou a rua:

Bleach Version:

PS: Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo,eu virei uma personagem dessa fic e esse capitulo eh especial!! XD

**Autora: **SPLAAAAASH!!! Estatmos em mais um novo chapter desse fic que não presta nada. Direto do Hueco Mundo!

Descrição: A autora está no meio do deserto com um fiapinho de feno passando e o Gin gravando .

**Gin: **Dona autora ...e o plano?

**Autora: **Manda o Aizen arrumar aquele muquifo que ele chama de castelo,para tudo ficar tilindo.

**Gin: **Ok!(disca no celular para o Aizen)

**Autora: **Yooooooshiiii!!!Vamos entrar!!

Dentro do castelo...

**Autora: **Olha ali!!Alguns espadas!!(Chega mais perto)Então...espadas-san,por quê a galinha atravessou a rua?

**Aporro:**A galinha atravessou a rua para virar o espada MAIS belo.(u.u)

**Autora:**Valeu Aporro-san!

**Aporro: **Ok,mas nunca mais me apareça com essa roupinha fora de moda (ù.u)

**Autora**: (i.i)E você Halibel-san?

**Halibel: **Por o Aizen-sama mandou não subestima-lá.

**Stark: **Pois ela queria cabular a reunião de espadas para ir mimir.(boceja e dorme)

**Autora: **Cara,você é mais preguiçoso do que o Kyoraku-taichou.(¬ ¬)

**Aizen**(Que saiu das sombras):Não fale assim de um dos meus espadas...

**Autora: **Caraca!!Que susto!!Tudo já está pronto?

**Aizen: **Mais ou menos,agora é só você ir entrevistar alguns espadas.

**Autora: **Ok

Assim a pobre autora saiu andando por Las Noche.E durante a sua LONGA caminhada,ela se reparou em algo...

**Autora: '**Essa é a sala do Grimmjow,vou entrar."Olá!!Grimmjow-san,você poderia me dizer por que a galinha atravessou a rua?

**Grimmjow: **Pois ela não queria uma pirralha chata enchendo seu saco!

**Autora:**Valeu!(Sai da sala)(T-T)

Ainda rodeando Las Noches...

**Rukia: **Autora-san,já esta tudo pronto.E agora?

**Autora: **Cêis vão lá buscar ele.

**Rukia: **Hai!!(Usa o shunpou)

**Autora: **Luppi-san será que você pode responder minha pergunta?

**Luppi **(Pintando as unhas de roxo,com bob's no cabelo**) : **Claro!Dona Autora!!Pode falar!(u.u)

**Autora:** Por quê a galinha atravessou a rua?

**Luppi:**Para virar o 6º espada,querida.

**Autora:**Ah...tô sabendo Titia bye.

**Luppi: **(õ.o)

Continuando a interminável peregrinação...

**Ichigo: **Autora,ele já está aqui,embora foi difícil trazê-lo.(Mostra corpo)

**Autora: **ele lá no hall do trono do Aizen.

**Ichigo: **Ok.(Vai embora)

**Autora**: (Liga para o Gin)Gin!!!E o bolo?já está ai no hall?

**Gin: **Sim autora.Só falta você.

**Autora:**Eu já estou a caminho.(Sai correndo)

No hall perto do trono do Aizen...

**Aizen: **Por qual motivo eu deixaria vocês colocarem esses canapés finíssimos?!Cadê a buchada?E a dobradinha?(ò.õ)

**Inoue: **Mas eu fiz com tanto afinco.(i.i)

**Matsumoto: **Eu também.(i.i)

**Autora: **Cheguei!Aizen...deixa os canapés ai!Vai comer buchada na casa do Norte ali na esquina!

**Aizen: **É...boa idéia!!Tousen!!Libera uma grana ai!!

**Tousen: **Hai!(Dá alguns dólares para o Aizen)

**Aizen**: (Vai comer buchada)

**Autora: **Ok,enquanto o Aizen vai comer buchada e o Kuchiki-taichou não acorda...vamos a mais perguntas!!

**Nnorita: **A galinha atravessou a rua, para ser o espada mais forte do mundo e encontrar uma pessoa que goste de lutar,como se fosse a ultima vez na vida!

**Zommari:** Para ter uma morte totalmen...

**Autora: **Totalmente humilhante!(XD)

**Zommari:** Autora,você está se demonstrando ser muito ignorante e arrogante (u.u)

**Autora: **Mais você só sabe xingar as pessoas disso!!

**Aizen:** Cheguei!!Comi uma buchada que nem eu mesmo conseguiria fazer!!(n.n)

**Byakuya**: (Acordando)Onde eu estou?

**Rukia: **Parabéns nii-sama!!É uma festa surpresa para você,a Autora-san que fez tudo isso!!(=D)

**Byakuya: **Mas...espera ai...eu fiquei dopado o dia inteiro por causa de uma festa?

**Autora: **Sim.E se você não gostou que se dane,pois eu pedi ajuda até para o Aizen,para alugar o castelo.

**Toushiro:** E o melhor!!TEM DOCES(\o/)

**Autora:**Vai lá que a casa é sua!(N/A:XD)

**Aizen:**Não,a casa é minha!Pois aqui é a casinha da madame Aizen!(¬ ¬)

**Todos**: (¬ ¬)

**Gin:**Hora dos parabéns!!1...2...3...e....

**Todos**: (Começam a cantar "Parabéns para você")

**Byakuya:**Eu mereço...(¬ ¬")

Assim...todos curtiram a festa,o Toushiro comeu muitos doces e ficou com dor de barriga.O Aizen comeu tanta buchada que não dormiu a noite por causa de uma pequena cólica estomacal.O Ichigo voltou para a casa e recebeu uma voadora do Isshin.A Rukia dormiu feliz com se chappy de pelúcia.O Tousen curtiu apenas "observando" e o Gin arrumou tudo (u.u)

Até o Chapter 4 (o/)

* * *

Coments da Autora:Bom...esse capitulo fugiu muuuuuuuuito do assunto e eu como personagem ficou muito distante do contexto coloquei esse chapter especial por causa do meu personagem favorito de Bleach o Kuchiki Byakuya.(u.u)

Happy B-day Bya-kun!!E espero que o Kubo publique um Turn Back the Pendulum só seu!!

Já ne (o/)

31/01/09


	4. Chapter 4

Por que a galinha atravessou a rua?

Bleach Style

**Disclamer:**Bleach não é meu,é do Kubo-san

**Aviso:**Ultimo Chapter!Explicarei no fim do capitulo.

**Autora:**Yo!!Pessoalzinho mais ou menos que lê a minha fic!!Hoje nós vamos entrevistar o pessoal do Bleach que já foi pro seja que já se foram!Por isso nós estamos aqui...no vazio!!

**Gin:**Autora-san...mais isso é em outro mangá...

**Autora:**Ah...mais é tudo alma,shinigami,arrankar...então vamos das continuidade...

**Gin:**Então por que eu to aqui autora!!Eu por acaso morri no mangá?

**Autora:"**Cê" é o meu protegido e a todo caso...não enche e vamos começar...

Assim...os dois peregrinaram pelo vazio...até que...

**Gin:**PeloAizen-taichou!!Eu não via essa pessoa há muuuuuito tempo!!

**Autora:**Quem?(olhos brilhantes)

**Gin:**O Kaien-fukitaichou!!

**Autora**: (Dá gritinho de bixinha)NÃO ACREDITOOOOO!!É O KAIEN SHIBA!!POR FAVORRR!!KAIEN-SAMA DÁ PRA VOCÊ ME RESPONDE UM NEGOCIO??????

**Kaien:**Se você parar de gritar,ai sim u.u

**Autora:**Então...por que a galinha atravessou a rua?

**Kaien:**Acho que foi para ajudar sua mais leal subordinada a treinar...

**Autora:**Que bonitinho...o Kaien-sama não esqueceu a Rukia-san!Mas você não era casado?õ.o

**Kaien:**Eu era u.u

**Rukia:**KAIEN-DONO!!!

**Autora:**Ah!!De onde você saiu praga?Eu deixei todo mundo trancado em uma sala lá na Soul Society para vocês não virem aqui!!!

**Rukia:**Deixou...mas o Ichimaru-taichou deixou a chave cair do lado de fora.

**Gin:** =D

FlashBack On...

**Aizen:**Eu não vou obedecer uma pirralha de 14/15 anos!!

**Hitsugaya:**Nem eu u.u

**Byakuya:**Nem eu u.u

**Gin:**Por favor!!Senão eu não ganho o salário no ultimo dia do mê doces no outro lado da porta!!=D

**Hitsugaya**: (Sai correndo para o outro lado da porta.)

**Aizen:**Agora me convença u.u

**Gin:**A autora encomendou buchada para você....

**Aizen:**(Sai correndo)

**Byakuya: **Agora que eu não vou mais lá...

**Gin:**Por favor!!!

**Byakuya:**Não vou obedecer um traidor u.u

**Gin:**Se você não entrar....eu vou dar para autora e suas amigas fan-girls umas fotos suas fazendo um strip pra Hisana...

**Byakuya:**Como você ousou tocar nessas fotos?

**Gin:**Eu comprei no E-Bay =D

**Byakuya:**Já falei pro Aizen parar de ir escondido lá me casa,tentando achar o meu cofre cheio de dólares...(começa a reclamar...)

**Gin**: (empurra o Byakuya para dentro da porta)Serviço feito agora eu vou encontrar com a dona autora.(coloca a chave no bolso,mas o bolso estava furado e a chave caiu no chão)

FlashBack Off...

**Aizen:"**Tô" com uma dúvida,aqui é o vazio e o som não se propaga no vazio...então como nos conseguimos nos escutar?

**Ichigo:**Por que isso é uma fic e não dá para fazer um diálogo mudo u.u

**Renji:**Falou bonito Ichigo.

**Autora:**Ignorando esse momento...vamos andando povo meio-morto e meio vivo u.u

Assim eles vão andando e andando...e encontram mais uma pessoa...

**Autora:**KYAHHHHH!!É O KARIYA JIN!!!

**Kariya:**Hum...o que você deseja?

**Autora:**Me responde uma pergunta?

**Kariya:**Qual?

**Autora:**Por que a galinha atravessou a rua?

**Kariya:**Para dominar a Soul Society e o mundo humano

**Aizen:**Dá me copiando RAPÁ?

**Kariya: **Me desculpe se o autor tem pouca criatividade e nos fez com quase o mesmo objetivo u.u

**Aizen:**Tá me tirando,mano?

**Kariya:**Não,senhor mano para você!u.u

**Autora:**Deixa os 2 ai e vamos resto do povo...

Assim o povo continuou andando,andando e andando....

**Hinamori:**Shori-chan...aqui é muito escuro...eu to com medo...

**Hitsugaya:**fique perto de mim Hinamori...

**Autora:**Eu acho que eu tenho uma lanterna por ai...GIN!!!!!CADÊ MINHA LANTERNA???!!Ò.Ó

**Gin**: (se amassando com a Rangiku)

**Hinamori/Hitsugaya/Autora:**o.o"

Do nada alguém aparece lá no finalzinho da fila (N/A:8D)

**Hisana:**Byakuya-sama!!

**Byakuya:**Hisana...como...você está aqui??

**Ichigo:**Hellooo!!!Aqui é o vazio...é para onde o povo vai depois de morre...

**Autora:**Essa...essa...é a Hisana-san...?Ah!!Hisana-san!!Me dá um autógrafo e responde uma pergunta?!!!

**Hisana:**Claro...

**Autora:**Por que a galinha atravessou a rua?

**Hisana:**Para achar a irmã perdida...u.u

**Rukia:**Onee...sama...o.o

**Hisana:**Rukia...a quanto tempo...como você está grande...estou tão feliz em te encontrar...

**Autora:**Momento ternura da fic...¬.¬"

**Renji:**E ai cunhada?!!o/

**Ichigo:**Cala a boca!!Ela é a minha cunhada!!ò.ó/

**Byakuya:**Antes de falarem isso...na frente da minha esposa...imaginem a senbouzakura no pescoço de vocês...

**Renji/Ichigo:**o.o"/

**Rukia/Hisana:**o.o"

**Autora:**Tirando o momento IchiRuki da fic...acho que já precisamos ir...

**Aizen/Kariya**:(saindo da nuvenzinha de briga):Mais...dona Autora...nem acabei minha treta i.i

**Kaien:**Ah...então ate mais...Kuchiki!Ukitake-taichou o/

**Hisana:**Byakuya-sama...continue por favor cuidando da Rukia e ignorando os comentários desses dois garotos...(abraça o Byakuya)

**Byakuya:**(beija a Hisana)

**Hisana/Byakuya**:(se amassando...)

**Autora/Rukia/Renji/Ichigo/Hitsugaya/Hinamori/Aizen:**Noooooooossaaaaaa...(todos gravando no celular)

**Ukitake:**Opa,opa,opa...tem crianças aqui...

**Hitsugaya/Renji/Ichigo:**Cala a boca Ukitake!!!

**Aizen:**Noooooossaaaaa...com esse vídeo eu ganho muito dinheiro no E-Bay.\o/

**Autora:**Ok...dá pro casal ternura parar com isso?Se eu deseja-se ver isso...eu lia um mangá ecchi...¬.¬"

**Byakuya/Hisana:**o.o"

**Autora:**Melhor...u.u/

Assim...depois de muito choro/briga/lições de moral/sangue...opa...sangue não tinha não...todos voltaram para voltou para a casa feliz por nada pois não conseguiu encontrar a sua mãe,Rukia voltou chorando por ter encontrado sua irmã e o seu tenente de uma vez só,o Aizen teve que dar uma rápida parada no quarto esquadrão para se recuperar dos feriementos causados pelo Kariya e o Byakuya...ele voltou normal mesmo...

**Fim 8D**

_Yo!!Pessoal!!Aqui é a dona Autora Tsuki sei que o capitulo está totalmente lastimável...mas espero receber reviews...estou muito feliz dos reviews que eu recebi,principalmente de pessoas que acompanharam a fic desde o inicio...infelizmente eu não consigo acessar os nomes das pessoas que me enviaram reviews e acompanharam a fic pois choveu ontem e a minha net é de pobre u.u_

_Espero vê-los nas minhas próximas fic..._

_Respondendo o recado lá em cima,eu estou sem muito tempo,pois com o técnico integrado na escola eu volto mais cansada e fico sem idéia nenhuma do que digitar/escrever. _

_Ficou muito grande o.o"_

_Mas...Beijos e uma abraço apertado da dona Autora...Tsuki Thamie._

_E se ler...mande um review e deixe uma dona Autora feliz =D_

_o/_

_09/03/09_


End file.
